


Not All Toys Can Be Broken

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Series: MediocreServant's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), In the Hands of the Enemy, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, Whumptober 2020, merlin lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: Morgana rewards Mordred for his loyalty. Merlin does not enjoy being his new toy.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: MediocreServant's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951936
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not All Toys Can Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I am SO running behind! This is for Day 2 of Whumptober 2020: In the Hands of the Enemy

Mordred entered the decrepit throne room and bowed. “You called me, my lady?”

Morgana sat on the old stone throne, smiling, eyes sunken and manic.

“Mordred. I've a surprise for you. You've been loyal to me, and I shall not let that loyalty go unrewarded. Bring him!” she called.

Two guards dragged in a man that Mordred did not expect to see. “Emrys,” he breathed, tone half one of awe and and the other half derision.

Merlin was thrown to the ground between Morgana and Mordred. He tried to scramble to his feet, but fell down again. It was then that Mordred noticed that Merlin had been beaten, and quite severely. Merlin brought himself onto his hands and knees, trembling, but couldn't manage more than that.

“Your information as to the identity of the _mighty Emrys_ lead to his easy capture.” said Morgana casually, examining her nails. “He's been collared against his magic, and so he is useless.” Her eyes flashed, and Merlin toppled to the floor with a choked cry. “And helpless!” she cackled.

Mordred observed his struggles, then turned to his lady. “You say he is a reward, my lady? In what capacity?”

She smirked and chuckled darkly. “In whatever capacity _pleases you_ , Mordred. I simply wish for him to be _used properly_.” She raised an eyebrow. “Do you understand what I'm saying, Mordred?”

He stood, mouth open, before his smirk answered hers. He bowed. “Perfectly, my lady. Thank you for your generosity.” He gestured at the guards. “Send him to my rooms. And call for a bath.” They bowed and took Merlin by his arms, dragging him away. He doesn't struggle, either too weak to do so, or resigned to his fate.

***

A week later, the Round Table Knights of Camelot, lead by King Arthur himself, stormed the castle. They cut through the guards easily and made their way to the throne room.

Morgana was again sitting on her throne, looking bored even as Arthur and his knights quickly dispatch the two men that rush at them when they burst through the doors. Arthur pointed his sword at her.

“Where is he, Morgana?” he demanded.

“It's a pleasure to see you too, brother. Who is it you're looking for, now?” She smiled coyly, tipping her head. “Oh, maybe that manservant of yours?”

“What have you done to him!” shouts Arthur.

She stood, and all the knights tightened the hold on their swords, though they did not step back. “Me? I've done nothing to that little worm. Mordred, on the other hand...I don't suppose he's been gentle with his new toy.” She let out a delighted laugh.

“Toy!?” Gwaine growled. “Merlin is no one's toy!” He leapt at her, swinging his sword. She waved her hand as her eyes flash, and he got thrown back several feet, landing on his back. The other knights attacked, and they got the same treatment.

Arthur stood just in time to see a fireball flying towards him. Although he knew it would be futile, he raised Excalibur as if to block a blow. Upon hitting the blade, the fire dissipated. He was nearly awestruck, but wasted no time and ran forward, striking Morgana. A line of red appeared on her shoulder. She looked at it with wide eyes, unbelieving, then covered the expression with one of forced amusement.

“Well, it's been fun, brother. I hope you enjoy broken toys.” Morgana disappeared in a whirlwind of dust.

Gwaine and Arthur got to the their feet first and began to rush from the room. The others followed, not needing to speak. They're going to find Merlin.

***

Mordred snapped his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into Merlin's mouth as he gripped the warlock's dark hair to hold him in place. Merlin held Mordred's hips not out of any sense of passion, but to keep himself upright, his naked knees digging into the uneven cobblestone flooring of the younger man's chambers.

Mordred kept up a steady pace. Although it had been almost an entire week, the druid still almost couldn't believe that he had full control over the body of his former savior, that he owned the other man. He had taken him as often as possible, relishing in humbling Emrys in all the ways that he could. His balls tightened at the thought of it, and he could feel that he was close. His hands pulled sharply at the other man's hair, causing tears of pain to well up in the kneeling man's blue eyes; that only fueled his ardor.

As his breaths become heavier and faster and his eyes slide shut in anticipation, his chamber door slammed open. “What...?”

“Merlin!” shout several voices.

Mordred begins to pull back to retrieve his sword from the bed when Merlin's hands on his hips hold him tight and a sharp, excruciating pain emanates from his crotch. He screams and looks down to see Merlin's face covered in blood. His hips are released, and he falls to the cold stone floor. He hears the sound of spitting, and his dismembered cock lands in his vision. Mordred stares at it in horror as he grasps at his shaftless crotch, blood pouring through his fingers.

***

The knights left the throne room quickly, determination renewed now that they knew that Merlin is alive, and here in the castle. They rushed through the castle, kicking doors open and revealing dusty, empty rooms.

Nearing the end of a corridor, they noticed a door that seems to be in better repair than the others. Clean, and straight. Arthur signaled to the others, and they readied their swords. He waited a few seconds, then kicks open the door.

The knights saw then why Morgana had called Merlin Mordred's toy. The manservant was on his knees, naked, as the former knight of Camelot shoved his cock down the thin man's throat.

“Merlin!” shouted Arthur and Gwaine.

Merlin's eyes flickered towards them and widened, and the next thing that happened is something no on else expected.

There is a scream, and Mordred fell. The knights watched in horror as Merlin spat out a bloodied cock. Mordred continued to howl as Merlin got up off of the stone floor and retrieved a sword from the bed. He unsheathed it, and looked down at the wailing man with poison in his eyes before he jabbed Mordred through the chest, silencing his cries for good.

Merlin turned to his rescuers. They took in the sight of him; naked, bruised, with blood splattered over his face, neck, and chest. Merlin grinned, teeth bloody. “Took you all long enough! Let's go home, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see how depraved I can get during this fine Whumptober month? I'm getting there, but here's to hoping that it will get much, much worse.
> 
> Kudos are hugs and comments are love!


End file.
